Canon Vignettes
by VicVivi
Summary: Unrelated vignettes and one-shots that could be canon. Chapter 1: Reunion – After the war, when things have settled down, Harry calls Dudley. ... Chapter 7: Home from Hogwarts – Bill and Fleur Weasley's children return from Hogwarts for Christmas break. Chapter 8: The Quidditch Problem - Marcus Flint loves quidditch. The question is: How much? Full table of contents inside.
1. Reunion

Collection AN:

This is a collection of vignettes that could be canon, but don't have to be. The vignettes are not related to each other, unless specified, so they might sometimes even contradict each other. If warnings ever become applicable I'll increase the rating and add them to the appropriate chapter ANs.

I'm going to attempt to keep a list of all scenes and their one sentence summaries at the bottom of this chapter. We'll see how that goes.

Disclamier: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter AN: This is for V. Sourweather's Packets of Prompts Challenge on HPFC. Prompt: (restriction) dialogue only

**Reunion**

_After the war, when things have settled down, Harry calls Dudley._

* * *

"Toot … toot … toot"

"Hello?"

"Hi Dudley, its Harry."

"Oh. Hi. Mum and Dad aren't here."

"I know –"

"You are watching us?"

"No. I asked Hestia when I could catch you without them."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine. But you don't have to worry about being watched. The safe house is protected against that."

"Really?"

"Yea. It is part of any set of standard protection wards."

"You learn this kind of thing at school?"

"Eh, no. But being run will teach you a lot."

"Oh, wow. It was that bad?"

"Yea. A lot of people were on the run."

"But it's over now, right? We're going home soon."

"It is. That's why it's safe for me to call you."

"Right, why did you call anyway?"

"I wanted to hear how you are doing."

"Things are ok. I've finished my A levels, just waiting on my grades now."

"Congratulations. How did it go?"

"Well enough I think. I have conditional acceptance into the University of Leeds to study psychology"

"Wow. That sounds great. What inspired you?"

"Well being in hiding and all that I couldn't go to Smeltings anymore. At my new school I was just Dudley Peters who just moved into town. Not Dudley Dursley resident bully or Dudley Dursley that delinquent Potter's cousin – no offense."

"None taken."

"And I also wasn't Dudley Dursley Vernon's boy and heavy weight boxer. It was so different. Like, the nice girls actually wanted to talk to me."

"Good for you. Did you meet someone?"

"Yea. Amanda is really great. Her family is really nice, too. She has a younger brother she says is really annoying, but she doesn't let anyone badmouth him."

"Sounds like she is a good older sister."

"It got me thinking, you know? Could we have had that if Mom and Dad hadn't…?"

"I would like to think so."

"Me, too. But with our history…"

"Yea…"

"Anyway, that got me interested in psychology. Amanda helped be improve my grades so that I would have a chance to get in at all."

"That's really great, Dudley."

"Thanks. I still need to tell her that my name isn't Dudley Peters though…"

"I'm sure it will be fine. They gave you a muggle excuse now that the Ministry is running properly again, haven't they?"

"Yes."

"She she'll understand that it's not your fault that you couldn't tell her."

"Thanks, Harry."

"No problem."

"So how are you doing, now that you won?"

"Things are getting better here. I'm fast tracking into the auror program – our police."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. We're officially a branch of Special Forces, because apparently we sometimes have to cooperate with the muggle police."

"So I can tell Amanda about you without having to lie?"

"Yep. Though I don't know how that jives with your story as to why you were in hiding."

"It fits fine. She will believe that my cousin, who was instrumental to bringing down a bunch of terrorists, is now Special Forces. But more importantly: Do you have a girlfriend? I imagine with the way Jones and Diggle talk about you, you don't have any shortage of candidates."

"It's complicated. Ginny and I are still trying to figure out if we still work, with breaking up for the war and all that."

"Sorry, man."

"Thanks."

"I think I hear Mum and Dad coming back. Do you want to talk to them?"

"Not really. Say 'hi' from me?"

"Sure."

"It was nice talking to you."

"Yea. We should do this again."

"Sure... Well, good bye."

"Bye."

"Clack."

* * *

**Table of Contents:**

1\. **Reunion** –_ After the war, when things have settled down, Harry calls Dudley._

2\. **Here comes the Sun** – _After being locked up by the Dursley's Harry and Hedwig are freed._

3\. **Life** – _Hogwarts commemorates the end of the war._

4\. **Recognize ****– **_A surprise meeting of two old friends at Fortescue's._

5\. **Hope –** _Hope's life was perfect, then her husband insulted a werewolf and her son paid the price._

6\. **Being Slytherin** **–**_ … In the worst way possible. A glimpse into the young Dolores Umbridge._

7\. **Home from Hogwarts ******– ****_Bill and Fleur Weasley's children return from Hogwarts for Christmas break._

8\. **The Quidditch Problem ******– ****_Marcus Flint loves quidditch. The question is: How much?_


	2. Here comes the Sun

Chapter AN: This is for V. Sourweather's Packets of Prompts Challenge. Prompts: (restriction) less than 500 words, (song – inspiration only) _Here Comes the Sun – _ The Beatles, (character) Hedwig

According to my word processor this has 325 words, which fulfills both the restriction and the minimum word requirement of the challenge. Yay, for me!

**Here comes the Sun**

_After being locked up by the Dursley's Harry and Hedwig are freed._

* * *

Hedwig watched expectantly as the three redheads prepared to get her Harry out of this place. It was time to be quiet now, so the people her Harry lived with during summer wouldn't notice. There went the trunk, now it was her turn. No her Harry was climbing out. What about her? Knowing that it would lead to trouble, but seeing no other way, she screeched.

"Hedwig!" her Harry shouted. There, now he remembered and came to get her. Pleased she fell silent again, but she knew the damage was already done. As her Harry was handing her cage out the window, her Harry's uncle burst into the room. But her Harry was fast enough and they got away, because her Harry was awesome like that.

"We should let Hedwig out, so she can stretch her wings," her Harry said. Hedwig barked in approval. Ron fiddled with the lock on her cage, opening it for the first time in weeks. With a delighted bark Hedwig launched herself out of the cage and out the window.

Finally, after weeks and weeks of sitting in the cage she could stretch her wings again! Excitedly she flew a couple of loops around the car, barking loudly for all to hear. Then movement on the ground reached her ears. Not hesitating she swooped down to catch a mouse scampering in one of the gardens. Delighted she perched herself atop the car to devour her first proper meal in weeks. Her Harry had done his best, but those leaves had been gross. Now it was all better.

Once she was done, she dropped the remains of the mouse to the ground and launched herself into flight again. No more cages, just her, the sky and her Harry beside her. As if sensing Hedwig's good mood the rising sun was bathing the landscape into a soft glow. Life was looking up, Hedwig thought as they raced the sun to their destination.


	3. Life

Chapter AN: This is for V. Sourweather's Packets of Prompts Challenge. Prompts: (occasion) May 2nd, 1999, (character) Astoria Greengrass

Thanks to KaGoGoGadgetMe for betaing.

**Life**

_Hogwarts commemorates the end of the war._

* * *

It had been a strange year, Astoria reflected as she checked her clothes for wrinkles in the mirror. For the first time since she had started school Hogwarts was just that, a school. No crazy murderers trying to get in the castle, no deadly tournaments, no oppressive teachers, no You-Know-Who. In short none of the crazy that went with Potter's – and her sister's – year.

"Astoria, come on," Linda called from outside the room, "We're gonna be late."

"I'm coming!" she shouted back.

That was the weirdest thing about this year. Linda had been in her year until last year, but she had left the school for Christmas and not come back. None of the Slytherin's without a pureblood name had made it past Christmas. The Greengrass sisters had made it until Easter, but after that their parents had taken them out of school, too. But it had been enough to sit her OWLs after Potter defeated You-Know-Who, so her and Linda were now in different years. She dearly missed having her friend in her dorm room, but at least now she didn't have to worry about Linda dying without her finding out. Giving herself one last look over she left the room.

"Finally!" Linda said, grabbing her hand and dragging her up to the common room. They joined the rest of their house in waiting for the last stragglers. Glancing around she noticed that they didn't fill out the common room nearly as well as in the past. All Hogwarts houses had shrunk during the war, but none more so than Slytherin.

"Everyone here? Anyone still waiting for a friend?" Professor Slughorn asked, "No? Good, let's go!"

As one the house of Slytherin filed out of the common room and headed into the Great Hall. Astoria was really glad that the teachers came down hard on any house rivalry this year. She'd seen seen some of the looks her house had gotten from the younger students. The older ones at least seemed to be taking their cues from Granger, one of the few of Potter's crowd to return to school, who made a point of being nice to everyone. It didn't hurt that she was Headgirl.

Slytherin was the first of the houses to arrive in the Great Hall, which was currently devoid of tables, but the other three followed shortly after. Last to arrive was Headmistress McGonagall with Potter and some of his nearly as famous friends, Granger and Weasley among them. Potter really had made a name for himself as an auror, beyond defeating You-Know-Who. He didn't have the highest arrest count, but he was exceedingly good at resolving difficult situations with minimal causalities. Astoria had been very happy to hear that her parents had been interviewed by Potter about their part in the war. Something had made him scrupulously fair. Even if he didn't like you he would speak up for you if he felt you were in the right, just look at the Malfoy trial.

McGonagall fired a bang from her wanddrawing everyone's attention.

"I'm sure you all know Mr. Potter. He has kindly agreed to speak to us to commemorate anniversary of the end of the war," the Headmistress announced. Potter stepped forward past the Headmistress.

"Thank you," he began and took a breath, "Thank you, Professor for having me here. But also thank you, to all of you for being here at school today, a year after the end of the war and proving that Voldemort did not win." Many in the hall flinched. "Yes, that reaction is why you deserve to be thanked. The war was hard on all of us. It was fought here at Hogwarts as much as anywhere else, especially that last battle. You were afraid. Even Voldemort's name still inspires fear – with good reason. He was out to destroy our world and reshape it with fear and terror. And all of you here prove that he did not win.

"We are not cowering at home, too afraid to go out and live our lives. No, we are rebuilding our world, stronger than before. And you here are all part of that. You have decided to continue your education. You will go on, no matter who you are, to do great things. You might become inventors, or work in the ministry, or open a store, or become healers. Anything you want. You also might have families, find love, friends and happiness. With every breath you take, and every moment you live without fear, you are telling Voldemort that he could not destroy our world. So thank you. Thank you, for living your lives."

It took a moment, but then the stunned students applauded. What ever they had been expecting when they were told that Potter would give a speech at the hastily thrown together ceremony to commemorate the end of the war, this was not it. Who expects to be thanked for going to school? After the applause had died down McGonagall spoke again.

"Mr. Potter will be spending the rest of the day with us. Feel free to approach him or any of his companions with any questions you may have. Though I am told there will be no autographs," she smiled at Potterwho rolled his eyes. Almost immediately a queue formed in front of Potter with students eager to have a moment of his time. His friends weren't quite as popular but all of them were surrounded by students with questions or just wanting to meet them within minutes.

"I'm going to go talk with George Weasley," Linda said, "Potterwatch really kept me going." Astoria nodded.

"I want to try to talk to Potter," she said. It would be nice to thank him in person.


	4. Recognize

Chapter AN: This is for V. Sourweather's Packets of Prompts Challenge. Prompts: (pairing) Seamus Finnegan/Dean Thomas, (word) neck, (word) silk

I really struggled with this one every step of the way. It now feels more like the start to a longer story than a one-shot but I guess in real life that is what it would be.

**Recognize**

_A surprise meeting of two old friends at Fortescue's._

* * *

It was the middle of summer, the school shopping crowds had not arrived yet, but Diagon Alley was full of families none the less. That wasn't a surprise in this nice weather, Seamus thought. He was just recently back from France where they had torn down a building in the Marseille magical shopping district. It had been a delicate job, because the building had been right next to the local Gringotts branch – the bank had bought the property so they could expand. But they had been successful, and now he got to enjoy two weeks of vacation before his boss expected him to start planning the next job.

Luckily there still were some free terrace tables at Fortescue's, it would have been a shame to sit inside in this weather. An attractive server about his age approached him smiling. She had accessorized the ice cream parlor's uniform with a silk scarf, earrings and a matching bracelet glinted in the sun. Seamus thought she looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place her. Maybe they had attended Hogwarts around the same time? Outside the DA he didn't remember a lot of people very well.

"Hi, I'm Danielle, and I'll be your server today. Have you decided what you'd like to have, yet?" she asked in Dean's voice. They had drifted apart when Dean chose to attend Hogwarts after the war and Seamus didn't, but he still could recognize Dean's voice.

"Erm…" he said awkwardly unsure how approach the subject when he – she? – had introduced herself – himself? – as Danielle. And he – she? – looked like a she, too. While he fumbled for words, she – he? – continued smiling at him, her – his? – face not wavering.

"A Knickerbocker please," he finally said defaulting to a sundae from the muggle world he and Dean had often had during the summer months together.

"I'm afraid we don't serve that here, but I'm sure you would enjoy a Red Float," she – he? – no definitely she replied. That was Seamus favorite wizarding sundae.

"Erm, yes, that sounds good. Are you…?" Seamus started, but his courage left him. How could he ask if she was Dean without being incredibly rude?

Seeing him flounder again, Danielle finally took pity on him smile slipping a little, "Yes, I used to go by Dean."

"Oh," Seamus said still unsure, "Thank you."

She fixed her smile, "Let me get you your sundae."

"Sure. Er, thanks."

Oh god. How was he supposed to speak to De- Danielle when h- she got back? And h- SHE was back way too quickly for Seamus to figure out an answer.

"Thank you," he said reflexively as she placed his ice cream in front of him. Then he blurted, "Do you want to go for a coffee sometime?"

Danielle looked at him in surprise. Inwardly, Seamus cursed. That had come out wrong.

"Really?" she – definitely a she! – asked sounding a bit unsure herself.

"Yes," Seamus confirmed, resolve hardening at the mild apprehension he could read in his former best friends face. They may not really know each other anymore – Dea- Danielle was a woman now not a boy – and that sounded strange even in his own head, but he wanted to get to know her again. "I'm on vacation for the next two weeks, so we can work around your schedule."

"I'd love to," she said her simile becoming more real.

"So when do you get off work?" Seamus asked.

"At two. But I need to grab some lunch and then I need get some painting done. I have a commission due by Wednesday," she said.

"Oh, how about Thursday, then?" Seamus suggested, determined to find a date.

"Hm. Yes, that should work. Is three ok? At the Parisian?" Danielle said smile growing.

"It's a date," he confirmed, without thinking and promptly blushed. Danielle laughed, lighter than Seamus had ever heard her laugh.

"See you then," she said.

* * *

It was Thursday morning and Danielle was feeling nervous. Seamus had taken her gender change well, but that didn't necessarily have to hold up. It would be really nice if she could reconnect with Seamus, she was nervous. She had only started figure out that the reason for her discomfort with herself was her gender while on the run during the war. However, it had taken Master Estrella's encouragement during her apprenticeship for her to feel comfortable enough with the realization to decide to do something about it.

Sighing, Danielle continued her morning routine. A practiced spell turned her chest from flat to small breasted, the only transfiguration that was simple enough she could do it herself. The Healers had warned her though that she needed to cancel the transfiguration before she went to bed, since it was not designed to be permanent and could start to do damage if it was left too long. Pulling on her uniform she completed her preparations with a bit of make-up to help soften her features to something a bit more feminine, a blue, silk scarf, a present from Master Estrella, to hide her Adams apple and a matching set of earrings and bracelet.

Now suitably prepared for the day she made her way to Fortescue's. The familiar morning ritual had done little to calm her frazzled nerves. If anything it had highlighted all the things Seamus could find offense at. Taking a breath, she tried to calm herself. If Seamus took offense that was his fault not hers she reminded herself, her sisters had been very insistent on that point.

* * *

Danielle might have felt better if she had known that Seamus was equally nervous. What do you say to a best friend from school that has suddenly turned into a woman? An attractive one at that. The night before he had met up with Jonas, a good friend from work, in hopes of getting some help, but all Jonas had done was shrug and suggest treating her like any other woman. Seamus could have guessed that, thanks, but really, it would have been easier to reconnect with say Lavender than Danielle. Well there was nothing for it, time to go meet her. Gathering his courage apparated himself to Diagon Alley.

Purposefully, he strode down the street to the Parisian, a nice but not too expensive café. Danielle wasn't there yet, so he had himself seated outside in the shade, but declined ordering. It didn't take long for Danielle to arrive as well. Seamus saw her before she spotted him, so he got a good look at the uncertainty on her face before he waved, drawing her attention.

"Hi," Danielle said joining him at the table, "I hope you didn't have to wait long."

"Hi," Seamus greeted with a smile, "Not at all. I just got here. I was waiting for you to order."

"Anything interesting on the menu?" she asked picking it up herself.

"Besides coffee? Their cake selection looks good," Seamus said.

"Hm. Working in an ice cream parlor puts me off sweets for a few hours afterwards so maybe not," she mused looking at the menu.

A server approached their table, "Hi I'm Troy. Are you ready to order?"

Seamus glanced at Danielle to see if she was ready. She nodded and focused on the server.

"Yes, please," she said, "could I get a cappuccino, please? Double espresso."

"Of course. And for you, sir?" the server said turning to Seamus.

"I'd like an Americano, please."

The server nodded, "Anything else?"

When both shook their heads the server took is leave.

"So," Seamus asked, "did your commission work out?"

"Yes," Danielle said immediately a sparkle in her eyes, "I restored a beautiful portrait of the client's great-grandmother to its former glory. Both the subject and the client were very pleased with my work."

"That's great. So you do restoration now?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, I still paint, too, but it's difficult to make a name for yourself in that field. There is a lot of competition and little demand. But I think people are starting to realize that I can't just paint, but also animate the paintings, so hopefully it will get better," she explained hands flying wildly as she gesticulated.

"Nice. I hope it works out for you," Seamus replied enjoying the genuine smile, free of uncertainty, on her face.

"What do you do now?" she asked emboldened by Seamus genuine interest.

"I am in demolitions," he started only to be interrupted by Danielle's delighted laughter.

"Put that skill at making fires to good use, did you?" she teased.

"Yes," he said amused. His parents had much the same reaction. "We are experts at demolishing buildings without damaging the neighboring ones. We just finished a job in France, and I will be going to Egypt in a few months."

"Wow, so you travel a lot?"

"Yea, but most of the time we only get to see the demolition site and not much of the surroundings. I'm also too junior to be taken on the prospecting trips. I only get to go for the demolition itself. But that part is fun, seeing how all the preparatory work pans out and a building falls just right is very satisfying," he replied.

"That does sound like fun, but also dangerous," Danielle said listening intently.

"We have very strict safety regulations. It's probably riskier than a desk job, but not really dangerous," Seamus replied shrugging, a little embarrassed by how impressed Danielle looked.

The continued chatting animatedly when their coffees arrived, barely remembering to thank the server. The shadows grew longer and a second and third coffee each was ordered. Around five o'clock, coffee cups empty, the conversation finally started to wind down.

"Well this was fun," Danielle said after they had paid their bills.

"I agree; do you want to do it again? Maybe dinner this time?" he asked hopefully.

"Definitely, how about Saturday?" she replied smiling broadly.

"Saturday is good. 7pm? I know a good Indian place down Rustic Alley," Seamus suggested.

"Oh, I don't know that one, yet. But sounds good," Danielle agreed.

"Should we meet here then?"

"That would be great, thanks," Danielle said.

They hugged briefly and went their separate ways. Danielle restrained herself until she was back in her apartment, but by then she was practically bouncing. That had gone so well! Seamus was still so nice and funny. And he had treated her normally despite having last known her as a boy. And he wanted to meet her again. Her! Calm down Danielle, she told herself, you were friends in school, it doesn't mean anything. But that was not sufficient to bring down her mood. The afternoon had been wonderful.

* * *

Chapter AN: I know that there is a lot more to the entire trans gender topic than I portrayed here. This is fairly happy and doesn't really deal with all the issues that can arise. But I wanted something nice and happy so that is what it is.


	5. Hope

Collection AN: I've raised the rating to T because there is more detail here than I am comfortable with at a K rating.

* * *

Chapter AN: This is for V. Sourweather's Packets of Prompts Challenge. Prompts: (character) Hope Lupin, (genre) hurt/comfort

**Hope**

_Hope's life was perfect, then her husband insulted a werewolf and her son paid the price._

* * *

When Hope was eight she had her life planned out. She would finish school, marry a prince and be a princess.

When Hope was twelve the world was at war. The new kids in her class told stories of blaring sirens and running for cover. She was glad she lived far away from London. She would finish school, meet a knight in shining armor and help him win the war.

When Hope was eighteen she had finished school. Cardiff was calling with job opportunities for young women willing to do secretarial work. She doubted she would meet a prince or a knight in shining armor, but she could make her own luck.

When Hope was twenty-one she was her own woman. She had a good job with an insurance company in Cardiff and could send a little money home to support her parents. Instead of waiting for a prince or a knight in shining armor she went on dates with nice young men.

When Hope was twenty-three her life was changed forever. She met knight in shining robes who saved her from a mythical monster. Lyall was attentive, loving and introduced her to the wondrous magical world. What more could a woman ask for?

When Hope was thirty her life was perfect. She had a good job, a loving husband and a cute little boy. Then Lyall insulted a werewolf.

Remus scream was the first thing that alerted her that something was wrong. She didn't think, she just ran, ran from the living room up the stairs to her little boy's room. Lyall racing from the upstairs bathroom, robes hastily closed, beat her to it.

"Stay back," Lyall shouted to her, wand out pointing at something inside Remus' room.

Hope ignored his words and ran behind him to see what was happening. Little Remus was sitting on his bed screaming, blood and glass from the shattered window everywhere. A beast of a wolf was standing over him muzzle stained red, looking back and forth between the child and Lyall. Lyall was shooting spell after spell at the beast, but none of them seemed to be having much of an effect except to distract. Hope flinched as malicious eyes set on her, the muzzle pulling wide into a wolfish grin, showing off blood stained teeth. For a moment Hope thought the beast would attack her and Lyall. Then Lyall cast some spell that physically pushed the beast a few steps back. Glancing one last time between Remus on the bed, and Lyall and Hope in the door the wolf leaped out of the broken window, glass splintering even more in the process.

Hope shot past Lyall to get to Remus who was still screaming.

"Don't touch him!" Lyall shouted.

The command was so unexpected that it froze Hope in her steps, her hands still twitching for her son.

"He was bitten by a werewolf," Lyall hastened to explain, "if you get any of his saliva into your bloodstream you will become a werewolf, too. And muggles can't survive the process."

"But Remus…" she said folding her hands firmly in front of herself.

"Let me call St. Mungo's," Lyall said hurrying from the room to their floo.

"Remus dear, all's going to be okay," she told her son from across the room, despite not being sure of the truthfulness of her words, "Mama's here. Papa's getting help. I know it hurts, but all will be okay."

Remus didn't seem to be hearing her, he just cried louder. Hope was itching to go over to him, take him into her arms and comfort him, but Lyall's warning rooted her in place. If she died how would she take care of Remus?

"I'm here Remus baby. All will be fine," she continued trying to reassure her little boy, never sopping her waterfall of meaningless words. She didn't know if everything would be okay, but she would help her son no matter what.

After what felt like an age, but was probably only a few minutes Lyall came back with a witch in lime green robes and two wizards in red robes. The wizards took in the scene then began asking Lyall questions.

"Mrs. Lupin?" the witch asked.

"Yes?" Hope answered not taking her eyes off Remus.

"I'm Healer Davis. I'm going to cast a protection spell on you so you can go to your son," the healer said.

"Okay," Hope agreed tearing her eyes from Remus to see the spell coming. Unlike most spells she had seen, no light sped towards her. Instead she just glowed a soft blue all over.

"You can go now," Davis said.

Hope didn't need any more encouragement than that. She hurried over to Remus, avoiding the glass and hugged him gently trying not to touch his wounds.

"I'm here now," she mumbled into his hair.

"Mama," he whimpered.

"Could you help him take off his shirt so I can get a look at the wounds?" Davis asked.

Hope nodded already focusing on Remus.

"Can you take off your shirt?" she asked. Remus moved to do as she asked then whimpered, "Hurts."

"Okay. Tell me when it hurts," Hope said. Gently she pulled the shirt up over his head trying to jostle his bleeding mess of a shoulder as little as possible. Remus screamed when she had to pull the remains of the shirt off the mangled shoulder, but there were no alternatives.

"It's okay. You did great. The shirt is off now," she soothed. "Does it hurt anywhere else but your shoulder?"

Remus shook his head, burring it in her shoulder.

"I'm going to have a look at your shoulder now," Davis said kindly to Remus.

"Hurts," Remus complained.

"Yes dear," Hope said, "Healer Davis can make it better. But only if you let her."

Reluctantly, Remus turned to face the healer.

"This may hurt," Davis warned as she inspected Remus arm and shoulder by sight and touch. Then she pulled a blue cloth from a pouch.

"I'm going to clean the wound now," she addressed Remus, "I know you are a big boy, but if it hurts too much tell me."

Remus nodded bravely. He flinched and whimpered and tears ran down his face, but he let the healer clean up the wound for him.

"You did great," Hope praised him. Healer Davis nodded in agreement.

"I'll bandage your shoulder now, okay?" the healer asked Remus. Getting a nod, Davis cast a spell that wrapped the cuts with a thick gauze.

"We will need to go to St. Mungo's, but first the two of you should clean yourselves up. The bandage is waterproof," Davis said, "I'll teach your husband a sterilization charm so that he can clean up all the risk of infection."

"Thank you," Hope said gratefully, noticing the blood on her clothes for the first time.

"Come Remus, let's go have a shower," she lifted Remus into her arms and carried him over to the bathroom. There she got both of them out of their stained clothes and into the warm spray of the shower. When she was washing Remus hair a knock sounded at the bathroom door.

"It's me," came Lyall's voice, "can I come in? I have fresh clothes for you and Remus."

"Come in,"she allowed.

"Here," he floated in a set of clothes for the both of them and vanished the stained ones including any blood stains on the floor.

"Thank you," Hope said as he left the room again.

When they were done and dressed, she and Remus stepped out of the bathroom to find the entire hallway and Remus room devoid of any traces of blood or glass. All the sheets and mattress and what looked like the top layer of the floors and furniture had been vanished. The window was fixed but the pane looked thinner than before. One of the red robed men approached her.

"Mrs. Lupin, I'm Auror Cooper. we will need your and your son's statement, but that can wait until he has been properly checked out at St. Mungo's. Would the day after tomorrow at two pm be okay for you?" he asked.

"Yes," she agreed.

"Good. Healer Davis says that Remus will probably still be under observation then, a week is standard procedure in these kind of cases, so we will come collect your statements at St. Mungo's. Your husband is welcome to be present as well," Cooper said.

"Okay," she said uncertainly. Remus would still be at St. Mungo's in a week?

"It's just to make sure that the wounds close properly and that the lycanthropy curse settles as expected," Davis explained, "then we make sure he gets registered as a werewolf and you are ready to go back home. It's more of a safety precaution than anything."

"Registered as a werewolf?" Hope asked.

The two Aurors and the healer suddenly looked uneasy. Cooper took it upon himself to explain, "Your son was attacked by a werewolf on the full moon. That means he will become on himself. Lycanthropy is highly contagious."

"Oh," was all Hope could think to say clutching Remus hand tighter.

"How about you collect some clothes for your family," Davis suggested, "that way you won't have to come back later."

Hope nodded mechanically doing as the healer had suggested. When Lyall came out of the shower she was still trying to coax Remus into picking a weeks worth of clothes.

"I will get our clothes," he said when he saw what she was doing. When he had done so Hope had finally managed to get together everything Remus would need.

"Ready to go now?" Davis asked.

"Yes," Lyall said.

"Very good," Cooper said all business, "we will be leaving then. I've arranged for us to speak with your son and wife in St. Mungo's later this week."

He and his college nodded in good bye and disappeared with twin cracks.

"Mr. Lupin, would you rather I apparate your son or Mrs. Lupin to St. Mungo's?" Davis asked.

"I'll take Remus," he said, Hope nodding in agreement. Gently she directed Remus to Lyall.

"Come on buddy, we're going to the hospital," Lyall smiled at his son grasping the little boy's had firmly. Remus nodded. With a crack the two of them disappeared.

"Would you take my arm Mrs. Lupin?" Davis asked.

Hope grasped the offered appendage firmly. She never like side along apparition.

"Ready?"

"Yes," Hope confirmed.

With a final crack the two of them disappeared, leaving the house empty.

* * *

When Hope was thirty her world came crashing down around her. Remus lycanthropy forced them to move from town to town every year or so. Lyall and her had little hope that their incredibly gifted son would ever be able to attend Hogwarts and learn magic from proper teachers, but they tried their best.

When Hope was thirty-six a man named Albus Dumbledore brought hope back to their lives.


	6. Being Slytherin

Chapter AN: This is for V. Sourweather's Packets of Prompts Challenge. Prompts: (occasion) October 31st, 1981, (character) Dolores Umbridge

**Being Slytherin**

… _In the worst way possible. A glimpse into the young Dolores Umbridge._

* * *

Dolores was sitting at the Slytherin table enjoying the Halloween feast and feeling self satisfied. Earlier today she had convinced Rosie Parker, the best DADA student in her year, to partner with her on their end of term project. Rosie was a good sort, from a long line of pure-bloods, even if her maternal grandmother was French. She was always quite willing to help out her fellow pure-bloods, especially if they were in Hufflepuff with her. And more importantly she kept away from the mudbloods.

That was why it had been vital that Dolores gain her assistance. Dolores had only made it into sixth year DADA by the skin of her teeth, she absolutely needed the assistance of a more skilled student if she wanted a good grade on the project. Of course Rosie knew Dolores wasn't very good at DADA, having shared classes with her since first year. So, understandably, Rosie hadn't been particularly interested in helping Dolores, whose half-blood status didn't recommend her to Rosie in the first place.

However, Dolores had expected to need help sooner or later and she preferred to get the best there was. So like a snake in the grass she had watched and waited, right from the start of the year. Today, just in time for project assignments, the waiting had finally paid off. She had caught Rosie with Nicolas Bulstrode snogging in a broom closet. From there it had been easy to convince them that they didn't want that getting out to their parents, the Parkers and Bulstrodes had quite the rivalry in the floo powder market. All Rosie had to do was work with Dolores on the DADA project, and – oh – wouldn't it really throw people off if their scent if Nicolas went on a date with Dolores in Hogsmeade next Saturday?

So yes, it had been a good day for Dolores. Not only did she have an excellent partner for the DADA project, but she also had gotten a nice and respectable pure-blood boy to go out on a date with her. If she kept this up, maybe by the time she graduated, people would have forgotten that she was a half-blood. Thank goodness this summer her father had divorced her ex-mother, who had taken Dolores' ex-brother with her. Dolores would never have been able to live a squib down.

The main course disappeared from the table and pudding was served. Enthusiastically Dolores helped herself to some of the chocolate cake and snuck some of the ice mice in an inner pocket of her robe. A lot of the cats in the castle loved ice mice, Mrs. Norris included, so it always paid to have some. At the very least she would get to pet some cats.

She contemplated grabbing another hand full, when she saw a commotion at the head table. Headmaster Dumbledore had gotten up and was speaking urgently to Professor McGonagall and that oaf whose name she kept forgetting. Hagar? The Headmaster and the oaf rushed out of the Great Hall while Professor McGonagall remained. Dolores looked around but no one seemed to have any idea of what was going on.

It wasn't until the next morning that the school found out what had happened. Dumbledore and the oaf were still missing but one look at the Daily Prophet was sufficient to know why. Dolores was one of the first to know thanks to her subscription curtsy of Roland Arnold, who really didn't want the teachers to know how he smuggled banned Zonko's items into the castle. It was splashed across the front page.

_YOU-KNOW-WHO VANQUISHED BY BOY-WHO-LIVED_

_Last night You-Know-Who was defeated by Harry Potter, the newest addition to the Potter family. At about 7pm You-Know-Who broke into the Potter's home, immediately killing both James and his wife Lily. However, when You-Know-Who turned his wand on Harry Potter the killing curse rebounded leaving little Harry alive and healthy, and You-Know-Who a pile of robes and ashes. Chief Warlock Dumbledore was one of the first at the scene… _

Dolores hungrily devoured the entire article searching for every scrap of information she could find. What, Dolores wondered, had Harry Potter done to take down the Dark Lord? That toddler was definitely one to watch.

* * *

AN: I'm curious, could you tell that I envisioned Umbridge not having anyone sitting with her at the table?


	7. Home from Hogwarts

Chapter AN: This is for V. Sourweather's Packets of Prompts Challenge in the HPFC forum. Prompts: (era) Next Generation, (pairing) Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour, (genre) family

**Home from Hogwarts**

_Bill and Fleur Weasley's children return from Hogwarts for Christmas break._

* * *

It was a crisp and cold morning at Shell Cottage. It being a Saturday Bill and Fleur had slept in and were now leisurely preparing breakfast.

"Do we have scallions?" Bill asked.

"Oui," Fleur replied, "want me to cut some?"

"Please."

Fleur swished her wand in a well-practiced motion making the kitchen knives chop up the scallions.

"In now?" she asked.

"Yep."

Fleur pointed her wand at the beaten and spiced eggs making the scallions fly in; a twirl and the mixture stirred itself.

"I'll get the coffee," Fleur said while Bill continued the omelet making. With practiced ease she moved around Bill at the stove and prepared two cups of filter coffee. In one she put a generous helping of milk, the other she left black.

"Here, you go," she said handing him the black coffee.

"Thanks," he said, "can you get the plates and bread? The omelet is almost ready."

"Oui."

Following her directions the plates floated themselves onto the table and two slices of bread cut themselves and placed themselves on the plates. Bill followed suit directing the two omelets to fly out of the pan and onto the slices of bread. As a bleated afterthought a fork and knife for each of them flew out of the drawer. With a sigh of contentment they seated themselves to enjoy their last morning to themselves before their children came home from Hogwarts.

* * *

At 4:45pm, fifteen minutes before the Hogwarts Express was due at King's Cross, Bill and Fleur apparated to King's Cross platform to join the ever growing crowd of parents and siblings waiting for the Hogwarts students to return. Andromeda, who was waiting for Teddy, saw them before they could locate her.

"Hi Fleur, Bill," she said greeting them each with a hug.

"Andromeda," Fleur said warmly, "Harry couldn't make it?"

"He had to work. Godfather isn't quite good enough to get time off on Hogwarts Express day," Andromeda explained, "I'm not sure if his 'Man-Who-Conquered' status helps or hinders."

"Next year then," Bill said.

"And he has invited Teddy over for the day tomorrow," Andromeda agreed.

"I'm sure Teddy's looking forward to that," Bill said.

"Not as much as James, Albus and Lily," Fleur smirked.

"That sound about right," Andromeda laughed.

Further conversation was stalled by the arrival of the Hogwarts Express. In the initial rush of children getting off the train and loudly greeting their parents you could barely hear your own thoughts never mind your neighbor.

"Mum, dad," Dominique was the first to find them, tackling them both in a hug, "Do you know that Teddy has detention for next term already?"

"What am I hearing?" Andromeda asked Teddy who had arrived at a more leisurely pace.

"It's nothing," he said flapping his hand.

"He got caught snogging Elaine Bucklehurst in the broom closet near the Slytherin common rooms last night," Dominique continued on, ignoring Teddy's abrupt shushing signals, "Elaine says he was being gryffindorish and hoping that she would make it back to the common room without getting caught. But she was smiling when she said it, so I think she liked it."

Teddy just face-palmed.

"I take it you like Elaine," Andromeda asked her grandson.

"She's really nice!" Dominique answered, "She helped us first years when the Slytherin Prefects couldn't be bothered."

"Dominique, sweety, I think Andromeda was asking Teddy's opinion," Fleur said coming out of her hug with Louis, who was still holding onto a book he had read on the train. Louis promptly hugged Bill next while Victoire rolled her eyes demonstratively at the spectacle.

"It's fine," Teddy said, "I can tell gran later. See you for Christmas at the Burrow?"

"At the latest," Bill confirmed.

"We'll take our leave then. This platform gets fuller every year," Andromeda said.

"Isn't it great?" Bill smiled.

"Right you are," Andromeda agreed, "Grab my arm Teddy."

Once Teddy had a firm grip on Andromeda's arm and his trunk she spun on the spot, taking them home with a pop.

"Okay, kids," Bill said, "we can't apparate this year so we're taking the floo."

"But dad, then all our things will get dirty," Victoire complained.

"That's what cleaning is for. But if you have anything you want to be sure stays clean pack it into your trunks now," Bill told them. After a few moments pause where Louis hastily stuffed his book into his trunk Bill asked, "Everyone ready?"

"Yes," the children chorused back at him.

Without further delay, they worked their way over to the floo stations and flooed themselves back to Shell Cottage. There Bill cleaned off his children and their things as soon as they came out of the floo, while Fleur supervised from the other end.

"So who wants to put toppings on their pizza while dad takes your trunks to your rooms?" Fleur asked.

"Do we have pineapple?" Victoire asked.

"Of course, how could we not? We also have ham," Fleur replied.

"Yes!" Victoire crowed and rushed to the kitchen to try to beat her siblings to the pizza. Both Luis and Dominique hadn't bothered asking what toppings they had and gone straight to the kitchen to see what there was. When Fleur got to the kitchen Louis' pizza had a generous helping of chicken strips on it and he was busy adding red pepper while Dominique added every piece of meat she could locate and triple helpings of cheese. Off to the side was a completed pizza with Fleur and Bill's toppings.

"Mum, Dominique took all the ham!" Victoire complained.

"I've got more here," Fleur said pulling another package of ham from the fridge where it had been hidden beneath some salmon cold cuts.

"Oh, can I have some more?" Dominique asked.

"Once Victoire is done," Fleur said, "I can already see the whole other package of ham, salami, meatballs and chicken on your pizza."

Keeping a wary eye on Dominique, Victoire sliced the ham and added it to her pizza. The second she was done Dominique grabbed the remainder and added it to her pizza as well.

"All done?" Fleur asked. After getting nods from the three children she levitated the four pizzas into the oven. "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes."

Louis and Dominique immediately abandoned the kitchen while Victoire lingered behind.

"Mum?" she asked when she was sure her siblings were out of hearing range, "How do you know that a boy likes you for you, not, you know, having veela blood?"

"Ah," Fleur said summoning two mugs and getting some fruit tea started, "Do you have someone specific in mind? Or is it boys in general?"

"Eh, a bit of both?"

"Well, when you talk to this boy does he respond to what you say? Not just 'yes', 'no' or 'I agree', but proper answers?"

"I haven't dared to talk to him yet," Victoire said very quietly.

"It's hard to know for sure then. Talking is the first step," Fleur handed Victoire a mug of tea.

"But it's scary. What if he doesn't like me?"

"You won't know if you don't try," when Victoire still looked unsure Fleur continued, "Does he notice you when you are nearby?"

"Maybe? He only ever looks at me when his mates point me out."

"Well, believe it or not that is not a bad sign. It means he isn't completely blinded by your ancestry. When I met your dad he was totally distracted talking to your Uncle Harry. He didn't realize I existed until he saw me in the third task of the Triwizard Tournament."

"Nobody notices you when Uncle Harry is around," Victoire protested.

"That was when he was a gangly, little teenager and not the famous 'Man-Who-Conquered'. He was slightly less attention drawing then. But this boy doesn't stare and drool?"

"No! He's cooler than that."

"Then that's a good first sign. When you talk to him or spend time with him you will be able to tell if he is paying attention to you as a person or just because you are pretty."

"What if I can't?" Victoire asked clutching her now empty mug.

"I'm sure Jane and Melanie will be happy to point out if he isn't treating you right. Or you could always ask Dominique or Louis," Fleur suggested.

"Not Dominique, she will just be embarrassing or scare him off," Victoire complained.

"Well, if he doesn't treat you right, you know who to get for help," Fleur grinned encouragingly.

"Only if I want Hufflepuff to live in fear of us ever after, because she will get Louis to help and Teddy won't do anything to help me reign them in."

"Don't you think this boy being in Hufflepuff will slow your siblings down?" Bill asked entering the kitchen.

"No way. I swear Louis already knows more about the castle than me and he has only been there three months!"

"Then I am not worried about you. You'll be fine, and if you need backup you'll have plenty."

"Dad!"

"Ask Jane and Melanie for help first, they're sensible girls. And you can always write me," Fleur encouraged.

"Thanks mum," Victoire said. She placed the mug down on the counter and left the kitchen, giving her dad a dirty look.

"Aren't you glad you already gave her the talk?" Bill teased.

"You get to do it with Louis. Being male does not stop him from having veela blood," Fleur threatened.

"Ah, yes. But I get to draw on your infinite wisdom for that. Plus you also have to do Dominique."

"True, but Louis will ask all the questions he can think of, ask his friends and sisters and come back with more questions."

"Fair."

Just then the timer on the pizza started beeping.

"Dinner's ready!" Bill's magically amplified voice sounded through the house. In the meantime he directed the table to set itself and Fleur served everyone their first slice of pizza.

Loud thundering on the staircase alerted them to the approach of Louis and Dominique, Victoire followed at a more sedate pace. Once they were seated and had started on their pizza Bill asked his two youngest, "So was Hogwarts as good as you hoped?"

"Yes," Dominique crowed, "Potions is so awesome, you get to throw together stuff and then it makes magic! And Charms is pretty cool, too. Louis and me have that together and in our fist practical class I floated my feather faster than he did."

"By like one minute!" Louis interrupted.

"Yea, yea," Dominique continued on, "it still was faster. We have Herbology together, too, but nothing against Neville, but it's pretty boring."

"So true," Louis mourned.

"If you understand Herbology, Potions will be easier in the long run," Bill pointed out to Victoire's emphatic nodding.

"Still boring," Louis said.

"What class do you like best?" Fleur asked.

"Transfiguration," Louis replied promptly, "one day I'm going to be an animagus like Headmistress McGonagall."

"I bet you'll be a fish," Victoire said.

"That would be so cool," Louis said, "I could go swimming in the Black Lake and meet the Merpeople, like mom."

"Ah, I never made it to the village," Fleur corrected.

"I definitely would."

"Please, wait until you have a teacher," Bill said sternly.

"Professor Meadows told me that Headmistress McGonagall offers an extracurricular course for NEWT level Transfiguration students," Louis said.

"Looks like you have you have it all figured out," Bill laughed.

"Unlike Potions," Dominique smirked, "Natalie told me you melted a cauldron two weeks ago."

"Really?" Victoire asked interested.

"With cure for boils," Dominique confirmed.

"It was an accident," Louis defended. Then he looked at his parents, "I may need a new cauldron. Professor Watson said I can only borrow one from the school until you've gotten me a new one."

"We will get you one before school starts," Fleur confirmed, "Do we also need to give you a lecture on Potions safety?"

"No," Louis said mulishly, "Professor Watson repeated her safety lecture again after she vanished the mess."

"In all her classes," Victoire complained.

"It's good that she takes your safety seriously," Bill said.

"I know," Victoire said, "but she repeats it at the start of every term anyway. Why do we have to hear it again when some firsty melts a cauldron?"

"Maybe I have to melt a cauldron too, just so that you have to hear the lecture again?" Dominique smirked.

"Please don't!" Victoire hastily said.

"Then I'd at least not be the only first year to do so," Louis mused, "Maybe Phillip would stop teasing me about it."

"Good point, maybe I won't. Nick and Jessie would never let me hear the end of it."

"Jessie is scary," Louis nodded sagely.

"Just because she accidentally cursed a cabinet in DADA, doesn't make her scary. She's really nice."

"She's cute," Victoire agreed making Dominique grin smugly.

The pizza was finished off in short order and any remains put in the fridge. At least Victoire's was bound to get eaten by lunch tomorrow. If it was Dominique's that was gone Bill was the more likely culprit than Dominique herself.

They were in the middle of a round of Magical Labyrinths when George's patronus floated in.

"Bill, Fleur, I need to take Fred to St. Mungo's he's managed to give himself an elephant trunk. Can you take Roxie for me? Angelina's at a conference in Finland at the moment."

"I'll be right over," Bill said having conjured a patronus of his own. He then promptly got up, summoned a cloak and shoes, to go and pick up Roxanne.

"Will Fred be okay?" Dominique asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Fleur said, "Gabi once managed to give herself grills and she was just fine, too."

"Really?" Louis asked interested.

"Please don't try to replicate that. I don't want to have to take you to St. Mungo's as well," Fleur said.

"Yes, mum," Louis agreed hastily.

"Can you two share are a room tonight Louis, Dominique, so I can put Roxie in Louis room?"

"Yep," Dominique agreed to Louis emphatic nodding. The two of them followed Fleur up the stairs to get the rooms ready.

Shortly after Bill came through the floo a sleepy Roxanne already in her pajama in his arms.

"Mum's getting Louis' room ready," Victoire told him.

"Thanks," Bill said to Victoire and then gently to Roxanne, "let's get you to bed, Fred will be fine. And when you go home tomorrow he'll be waiting for you."

Roxanne nodded sleepily into his shoulder. Bill took her upstairs and shortly after Dominique and Louis came back down.

"Mum said they'll be down when Roxie is in bed," Dominique told Victoire. True to her word Bill and Fleur came down a few minutes later.

"Fred will be fine," Bill said, "George said that if it had happened to your Uncle Fred and him when they were inventing stuff they would have fixed it themselves. But because he doesn't want to make any mistakes with your cousin he is taking him to St. Mungo's. They'll fix him up really quick and he will probably be back tonight."

"Good," Victoire said to nods of her siblings.

"Anyone want to finish our round of Magical Labyrinth?" Fleur asked.

"Yes!" her children chorused back at her. After finishing the game Bill and Fleur sent them off to bed.

"Do you want a cup of tea, too?" Bill asked Fleur.

"Oui, please."

Bill levitated a cup over to her and joined her on the couch. Just as they had gotten comfortable George's patronus appeared again, "I'm home with Fred now. He's back to normal and fine except for a scare. If you want, I can take Roxie again."

"She's can stay with us for the night," Bill replied, "she's asleep already. I'll bring her over tomorrow after breakfast."

"Thanks," George's patronus returned after a few minutes, "See you tomorrow."

Both of them went upstairs, Fleur headed for Dominique's room and Bill knocked at Victoire's door. Almost immediately she replied, "Enter."

"George just told us that Fred is fine and they're back home now," Bill said, "Roxie is spending the night with us and will go back home after breakfast."

"Good," she replied, "I'm glad he's all right."

"So am I," Bill agreed, hugging his eldest, "have a good night."

"Good night, dad."

Next Bill went to check on Roxanne, but as expected she was fast asleep in Louis' bed. Fleur poked her head over his shoulder to get a look at Roxanne as well.

"Let's go have our tea," she said, "This has been enough stress for one evening."

"I agree."

With Fred's health reaffirmed Fleur and Bill relaxed back onto the couch with their tea for a calm end to a long day.


	8. The Quidditch Problem

Chapter AN: This is for V. Sourweather's Packets of Prompts Challenge. Prompts: (word) cause, (character) Marcus Flint

**The Quidditch Problem**

_Marcus Flint loves quidditch. The question is: How much?_

* * *

Marcus knew he couldn't evade McDonald forever. He was going to need him to sign off on the Hogwarts Quidditch Project at some point – better McDonald had a good impression of him then. He glanced down at the agreement in his hand. The Holyhead Harpies' manager had finally agreed to sponsoring quidditch at Hogwarts under the condition of overall league backing. That meant Marcus needed all league teams to agree to the sponsoring, but he was determined to get it done. More than just seven people per house should get the chance to play.

Unluckily, that meant he had to deal with McDonald. Marcus could see the man loitering near his desk so there would be no avoiding him today.

"Flint," McDonald said the moment he saw Marcus approaching, "How about grabbing some lunch?"

"I need to contact the Cannons. For the Hogwarts Quidditch Project."

"I'm sure that can wait 'till after. Unless you are meeting someone else…?"

"No," Marcus shook his head, "Just busy."

"Half an hour won't hurt, I'm sure," McDonald smiled.

Flint suppressed a sigh. If only he didn't need to be in McDonald's good graces.

"Let me just put this away," Marcus said placing the agreement in a folder labeled "Hogwarts Quidditch Sponsoring".

"Great," McDonald said, "Have you tried out that new Indian place in Diagon? We could apparate over."

"Eating out would take more time than I have," Marcus really didn't want to spend more time than necessary with McDonald.

"Okay. Canteen it is then," McDonald shrugged.

The each got themselves a serving of stir-fry from the today's special after which McDonald led the way to a table off to the side.

"Have you given the cause some thought since last time?" McDonald asked eventually.

Marcus folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, "While I agree that muggle-borns shouldn't be allowed to just waltz into higher offices better suited to people properly raised with magic, I don't see what you want me to do about it."

McDonald nodded, "Well obviously there isn't much that can be done right now. But we must know who are allies are when the time comes."

"And what would be expected of me then?" Marcus shifted in his seat.

McDonald smiled pleasantly, "Not much. Just that when certain people are replaced with persons more informed in the ways of our society, you follow their lead. Say they were to support your wish for professional teams to sponsor quidditch at Hogwarts. Then you might be willing to implement a restriction that only allows those with the right understanding of our culture to join the Hogwarts teams in the first place."

Marcus sighed. Such a rule may have kept Potter off the Gryffindor team. But… If Potter had been a Slytherin Marcus would have been spitting mad if Potter was prevented from joining his team. And it would be such a shame if talent like Potter's were never recognized. Recognizing talent was the whole point of the Hogwarts Quidditch Project.

"If we tell that to the league teams they'll never agree," Marcus said, "most have or had excellent muggle-born players."

"Of course. The sentiment is not in fashion at the moment. For now, carry on as you have been. No need to bother the team managers with clauses that are just vague ideas at this point. I hope this example has made it clearer what may be expected of you in support of the clause?" McDonald never lost his smile.

"It is clearer," Marcus agreed.

"Excellent. You wouldn't have to do more than that. Initiative is of course always welcome, but supporters of the small, necessary changes are invaluable. We need a sturdy backbone to promote our cause," McDonald leaned away from his empty plate, "I'm sure you need some more time, now that you understand what we would expect. So just get back to me with your thoughts."

"Sure," Marcus mind was already puzzling over wether sacrificing quidditch talent to reduce the muggle-borns in the ministry was worth it.

"Very good," McDonald stood. Marcus followed suit and they floated their empty plates to the collection point. The trip back to the office was spent in contemplative silence. Quidditch talent or fewer muggle-borns, Marcus wondered.


End file.
